villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Futoshi Shimano
'''Futoshi Shimano '''is a reccuring antagonist from the video game series Yakuza. He is the secondary antagonist of Yakuza 0 and a major antagonist in Yakuza (along with its remake Yakuza Kiwami). He is the boss of Goro Majima, and the patriach of the Shimano Family, a subsidary of the Tojo Clan, the biggest Yakuza organisation in Eastern Japan. Yakuza 0 Shimano is first seen in flashbacks of Goro Majima. He is shown to have locked Majima who used to work for his family, in a prison called "the hole", (in which the Tojo Clan keeps captives to be tortured) as punishment for disobeying orders from a higher up. Majima was also expelled from the Shimano Family. In present day Majima is under supervision of Tsukasa Sagawa, a member of the yakuza The Omi Alliance, and close associate of Shimano. Throughout the game Sagawa attempts to pressure Majima into killing a blind woman named Makoto Makimura, it is revealed this job was given to Majima by Shimano. When Majima and Sagawa arrive in Kamurocho Shimano sends his goons to take them to him. When the three are gathered Shimano reveals that the reason he gave Majima the job of killing Makimura is because he knew he would choose to protect Makoto instead and as a result she would trust him. Shimano intends for Majima to use this trust to get Makoto to sell him an area of land in Kamurocho called "the Empty Lot". Shimano reveals he has secretly been working with the Omi Alliance. Masaru Sera the patriach of the Nikkyo Consortium another subsidary of the Tojo Clan gives Majima a gun and instructs him to kill Shimano for his betrayal of the Tojo Clan. Majima instead chooses to give Shimano the gun and let him decide to either betray the Tojo Clan by killing Majima or unbetray the Tojo Clan by killing the leader of the Omi Alliance who was in front of Shimano at the time. Shimano chooses the latter option and tells Majima that "ruling the world is meaningless if you lose it the next day" and predicts that one day Sera who is the new chairman of the Tojo Clan will fall from grace and that he himself will take over the Tojo Clan because he will take Majima back into his family. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami During a Tojo Clan meeting between the patriachs of the clan and chairman Sera Nishikiyama asks if rumours that the total ten billion yen that the Tojo Clan owns has been stolen are true. Shimano gets extremely angry upon hearing this rumour and yells at Nishiki and Sera. Sera calls the meeting to a close. Goons from the Shimano Family enter the cabaret club Stardust and are fought off by the club's manager Kazuki, one of its staff members Yuyi and Kiryu. When the goons meet with Shimano afterward they inform him of their failure. He asks one of them to show him their fingers, suddenly Shimano grabs their hand and chops several fingers off of it. When Kiryu sneaks into Sera's funeral at the Tojo Clan Headquarters and meets with Kazama, Shimano comes into the room as Kazama has a bullet wound in him. Believing Kiryu is the shooter Shimano gets his minions to try and kill him. Kiryu defeats them and jumps out the window to escape the area. On the way out he encounters Shimano who attempts to kill him but Kiryu defeats him. In a flashaback as Nishiki is walking down a street Shimano approaches him. He tells Nishiki that Kazama does not care for him and only wants to see that Kiryu gets his own family. He also claims that Kazama's plans to have Kiryu enlisted into the Nishikiyama family only exist because Nishiki is failing as a patriach and Kazama hopes Kiryu can sort things out as Nishiki's underling. After this Shimano is seen stating that he dreads Nishiki exceeding him as a patriach. Shimano pays the leader of the Snake Flower Triad to abduct Haruka Susanara a girl who is believed to be connected to the Tojo Clan's missing ten billion yen, which Shimano intends to find. Kiryu rescues Haruka. Shimano is next seen with his family attacking a ship that Kiryu, Haruka, Kazama and Terada are on. The family invades the ship and Kiryu defeats them in combat. When everyone leaves the ship the Kazama family turn up to help deal with Shimano. Kiryu and the Kazama family fight Shimano and his family and end up being victorious. As Kiryu is walking away from Shimano he throws a grenade at Kazama and Haruka. Terada shoots him dead upon seeing this. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil